Children's Film Festival Wiki
If you're looking for a weekend cultural event in the San Francisco Bay Area that's stimulating for children and relaxing for parents, you've come to the right place! The Fifth Annual Bay Area International Children's Film Festival ("BAICFF"), a Playdate for the Imagination, is set for SATURDAY, JANUARY 26 & SUNDAY, JANUARY 27, 2013, at the beautiful art deco theater, Michaan's Auctions, in Alameda, California. For a complete 2013 program including shorts, see the film page. Saturday January 26, 2013 Morning Feature Lotte from Gadgetville Heiki Ernits and Janno Põldma, Estonia, 2006, 81 minutes. Somewhere in Europe by a great sea stands a small village, where inventing all manner of domestic gadgets is held in great esteem. The villagers organize an annual competition of new inventions. One of the most famous inventors in the village is Oskar, the father of the energetic girl dog Lotte. His primary rival is Adalbert the rabbit, whose wife even participates in the competition with all her heart. Victory would be important to their family and would bring honor to the entire rabbit clan. Afternoon Feature Zarafa Rémi Bezançon & Jean-Christophe Lie, France/Belgium, 2012, 78 minutes. In French with English subtitles Under a baobab tree, an old man tells a story to the children around him: The story of the everlasting friendship between Maki, a little boy aged 10, and Zarafa, an orphaned giraffe, a gift from the Pasha of Egypt to the King of France, Charles X. Hassan, Prince of the Desert, is instructed by the Pasha to deliver Zarafa to France. But Maki has made up his mind to do everything in his power to stop Hassan from fulfilling his mission and to bring the giraffe back to its native land — even if it means risking his own life — because he must fulfill his promise to Zarafa's late mother. During an epic journey that takes them from Sudan to Paris, passing on the way through Alexandria, Marseille and the snow-capped Alps, they have many adventures, crossing paths with the aviator Malaterre, a pair of unusual twin cows called Mounh and Sounh, and the pirate queen Bouboulina. Sunday January 27, 2013 Morning Feature Cave of the Yellow Dog Byambasuren Davaa, 93 minutes, Mongolia / Germany, 2005. The little nomad girl, Nansal, finds a baby dog in the mongolian veld, who becomes her best friend - against all rejections of her parents. Only as the little dog, Zocher, saves the life of the youngest son, father and mother finally see his good soul. A story about a mongolian family of nomads - their traditional way of life and the rising call of the City. Afternoon Feature LE TABLEAU / THE PAINTING Jean-Francois Laguionie, 76 mins, France 2011. In French with English subtitles A gorgeous animated fable about a colorful class conflict that flows from an unfinished canvas set at an old chateau. In the world of the painting there are three types of creations: the Alldunns (fully drawn and colored), the Halfies (only partially completed), and the Sketchies (merely rough designs). The Alldunns rule until one of their own, Ramo, falls for Claire, who is an unacceptable Halfie. Ramo wants to find the painter to ask whether the painting will ever be completed. The search will take the characters out of the canvas and into the worlds of other paintings and the artist's studio. '''Doors open at 9am.' Starting at 10:00am, we'll screen a series of shorts for all ages and a feature film for ages 6 and up. Starting at 1:30pm, we'll show a series of shorts and a feature film for ages 9 and up. Children age 3 and under are free. All tickets provide access to multiple films. Regular ticket prices: half-day pass is $10, a full-day pass is $15, or weekend pass is $20. Early-bird discounted tickets ($15 for a weekend pass) can be purchased from December 7–January 12. All film and workshop tickets can be purchased online at www.baicff.com. «Buy Tickets Online Now!» Weekend | One Day | Morning | Afternoon Theater Since 2009, BAICFF has been hosted at the beautiful art deco theater, Michaan's Auctions (formerly Auctions by the Bay), in Alameda. What was once the barren Alameda Naval Air Station movie house is now a luxurious venue with rocking chair loge seats, Dolby stereo sound system, and interior design pieces salvaged from classic theaters around the Bay Area. Don't miss the Egyptian Room upstairs, on your way to a seat on the balcony. Click here for directions Contact us: Send questions or suggestions to: or To learn how you can contribute to BAICFF, [[Contribute|'click here.']] 2012 Program - Saturday January 28th Morning Sessions *10:30 AM - Short Films *12:30 AM - Feature Film Double-Header: Paddle to the Sea and Crin-Blanc Afternoon Sessions *2:30 PM - Short Films *4:30 PM - Feature Film: Une Vie de Chat (A Cat in Paris) 2012 Program - Sunday January 29th Morning Sessions *10:30 AM - Short Films *12:30 AM - Feature Film: Light of the River Afternoon Sessions *2:30 PM - Short Films *4:30 PM - Feature Film: Circus Dreams Tickets Tickets can be bought here as weekend passes, one day tickets, and half day tickets. Age Classificatons *Mornings: All ages *Afternoon shorts: 6+ *Afternoon features: 9+ ---- is a proud sponsor of the Bay Area International Children's Film Festival __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse